Dance Upon The Blazing Inferno
by ZangetsuTheSlayingMoon
Summary: What if the Fourth Hokage instead of sealing the Kyubi no Kitsune, fused it with Naruto's soul and Naruto became a soul reaper with Kyubi as his zanpaktuo. This is his story of his journey in Soul Society.
1. Chapter 1

DANCE UPON THE BLAZING INFERNO, KITSUNE

What if the Fourth Hokage instead of sealing the Kyubi no Kitsune, fused it with Naruto's soul and Naruto became a soul reaper with Kyubi as his zanpaktuo. This is his story of his journey in Soul Society. Powerful and smart Naruto. Harem. Maybe Lemon (sorry but I suck at them T.T). Sasuke and Sakura bashing (hate Sakura and Sasuke is a prick) first fic enough reviews and I will make more. Enjoy :) P.S. Anko is his birth mom in this. Good Orochimaru, Itachi and Kyubi. And swearing, lots and lots of swearing. You imagine what clothes you want them to wear.

"Talking/jutsus"

"_Thoughts__"_

"**Demon/boss summon/hollow talking"**

"Demon/boss summon/hollow thoughts"

I do not own bleach or Naruto; only my OCs and original jutsus and bloodlines.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX=scene change

Chapter 1

It was just another night in Konoha, if you consider being attacked by a demon lord normal. Yes, the dreaded Kyubi No Kitsune was wreaking havoc on Konoha. Its majestic crimson red fur and tails were flatting mountains and causing tsunamis. While the shinobi of Konoha try (and fail) to stop its fury. Dozens and dozens of them falling to its awe-inspiring strength. It seems nothing can stop it.

Meanwhile in the Konoha hospital, the Fourth Hokage, Minato, sees his wife giving birth to his son. "Just a little bit longer honey", Minato says, "Just push more". "YOU DID THIS TO ME", yells his 18-year-old wife Anko. "WHEN I GET OUT I'M GONNA KILL-". Crying then breaks the exchange, a baby crying to be specific. "It's our son", she says. "We should name him", Minato says,"Also you said I could name it if it was a boy". "Just don't name him something stupid like Ichigo (strawberry)", she says. "How about Naruto", he says' "It can mean maelstrom". "Or Fishcake", she adds in. "And what's wrong with that?" he asks. Anko shakes her head "Only you would name him after ramen", she says. "You would name him after dango", he quips back. "You have a point", she says in defeat,"But you don't have to use him to seal the fox". "It's the only way to defeat it and the needs of the many-", he begins only to be interrupted. "I know but it doesn't make it any easier", she sighs back,"Just promise me you'll be back". "I can't promise that", he says before knocking her out, '_Good-bye__my__love__I__'__ll__miss__you__and__our__son__ '__,__he__thinks,__ '__I__just__hope__he__grows__up__to__be__strong__'__._

"SUMMONING JUTSU", the Fourth yells out. "What do you need", says Gamabunta, the chief toad, "Can't you do it by your…. HOLY CRAP…. IT'S KYUBI. "Now will you help me" Fourth-kun (most characters will get nicknames now) says. Bunta-kun, still shocked, just nods. "Now get me closer to it", Fourth-kun says. "ARE YOU CRAZY", Bunta-kun yells out. "Just a little", replies Fourth-kun. Bunta-kun just facepalms, '_I__just__hope__you__know__what__you__'__re__doing__'__._ With that they hop to Kyubi to what might be their final fight.

"KYUBI", Fourth-kun yells," I'LL END YOUR TERROR HERE AND NOW", with that he begins his hand signs. Seeing this and hearing it, Kyubi dashes toward them, intent on killing them, not realizing his mistake. "REAPER SUMMONING, DEATH CONSUMING SEAL" Fourth-kun yells, not knowing it he taps into Soul Society. At this time, Captain-Commander Yamamoto feels a tug in the back of his mind. "Well, it's about time", he says annoyed, "I thought they forgot about us for a second there". He then flash steps to the battlefield. At his arrival, he finds the scene and knows what to do. He activates his greatest kido. "FROBIDDEN TECHNIQUE: ZANPAKTUO CREATION" he yells out and in a flash everything disappears.

As the flash disappears three things are left: Fourth-kun's corpse, a baby, and an extremely old man. "Well things just took and interesting turn", and with that he left awaiting what the future would bring

We now join our hero of our story, a 12-year-old Naruto, running away from the scene of his crime with ANBU on his tail. What did he do you ask, well he painted the Hokage Monument. What does he look like you ask, well I'll tell you, he's wearing a blood red shirt, ANBU armor on top, black pants, and a bad ass black and red overcoat(like Ichigo's bankai). Now rounding the corner, he passes the Hyuga compound, getting multiple cheers to win them bets against the Uchiha. Then the near impossible happens, he gets caught. "What the hell do you think you're doing", his now 30-year-old mom, Anko, asks. "Awww, Mom, why did you catch me" Naruto asks, "I was going for the record". "Well for one, you're graduating today", she says, "And you have a meeting with the Hokage later, by the way nice prank." "Thanks Mom, I try", he says, "And also, HOLY CRAP ITS TODAY?". "Yeah, now go change", she says," If you're lucky, you might get Kakashi as your sensei".

We now join Naru-kun at the Academy. He gets there at the worst time possible and has to sit next to Sasuke. "So, Dobe, I'm surprised that you passed, seeing as you can't even do a normal clone", Sasuke says smirking all the while. "Yeah, but Kakashi taught me a different type of clone called a shadow clone, so I passed Teme". "He is a disgrace to the Sharingan-", Sasuke began only to be ignored by Naruto. (Teams went the same way and went canon until introductions). "And you Pinky", Kakashi said. "I'm Sakura; my likes are… (looks over to Sasuke and giggles): I dislike Ino and Naruto (glares at Naruto, who just shrugs); I don't have any hobbies; and my dream is to… (looks over at Sasuke and giggles).

"And now the emo", says Kakashi. Sasuke, after glaring at Kakashi, begins," I'm Sasuke; I don't like many things and I don't dislike many things ether; I have no hobbies; and my dream is to become the Uchiha clan head".

"And now Naru-Chan", states Kakashi. "I'm Naruto, I like ramen, dango, the Hyuga, swords, and learning new jutsus; I dislike the time it takes to cook ramen and dango, traitors, and well people who arrogant; also, my dream is two part: first, to become Hokage and second is a secret unless I trust you", Naruto replies. "Nicely done", adds Kakashi, "Oh and the Hokage wants to see you, better not be late". "It's ironic hearing about lateness from you", Naruto deadpans. "Touché"

We join the Third Hokage, Sarutobi and another old man in his office (guess who he is). "Yo old man", Naruto says, while jumping in the window. "Ahhh, Naruto there is a man here who seems to know you", Sarutobi says. At this Naruto looks at the other man and then does the unthinkable; he bows. "Taichou-sama, what are you doing here", Naru-kun says while bowing (I'm writing this and even I'm surprised). "Well, Naruto-kun, I'm offering you the position of captain of the 5th division", Yamamoto says. "But what about Aizen?" Naru-kun asks. "He betrayed us, do you want the position or not?" Yama-sama (hey that rhymes) says. "Yes, I'll accept it", Naru-kun says. "Good, I'll fill you in on the way to your place", Yama-sama says. He then looks at Sarutobi and says,"It was good talking to you, but this is a personal matter". At which both Yama-sama and Naru-kun leave via flash step. "I'm getting too old for this shit", Sarutobi says, "Wait, how in the hell did they leave like that".

A/N: I'm ending this chapter here. Tell me how it came out. Also I might make a prequel if I get enough requests for one. Also written alongside another story (POKEMON: SHINOBI CHRONICLES). That's all for now.


	2. I'm Finished

I am sorry to announce that I am giving up on this story along with Pokemon:Shinobi Chronicles. I just don't like how I planned it. But no worries, I have not yet giving up on the whole premise. I shall start again with an AU Naruto Fic. I once again apologize to those of you that liked this story, but I unknowingly created a Marty Stu and looking back I find myself wondering what I was thinking.

Forever Your Crazy and Evil-loving Author

ZangetsuTheSlayingMoon


End file.
